Horizon
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: our first PSoH, Leon is convinced by Jill to tell D how he really feels, but, he's nervous as to how the kami will react. Please don't hold back with whatever you have to say just because it's a first attempt. Be completely honest with us!


Fandom: Pet Shop of Horrors

Pairing(s): DxLeon

Warnings: Foul mouthed blonde bishies and OOC alerts for both Leon and D, who incidentally, might come across as something of a PMSing chick, our sincerest apologize!

Lucy: We're bored, and we watched all four episodes of Pet Shop of Horrors, and read up to volume 6 of the manga! Did we mention we're bored out of our minds?

Melfina: Calm down. You're going to stress yourself out sis.

Lucy: You're right. I'm calm now! *grins like an excessive moron*

Mel: Sure you are idiot.

Lucy: Please do the disclaimer Mel!

Mel: We do not own PSoH. We do however; own the Q-Chan plushie we are making! Please do not judge this to hard seeing as it is our first PSoH fic ever! Now, onto the [crappy] story!

Lucy: Melfina! *slaps her pink haired sister*

Mel: Sorry Lucy. Oh, by the way, in case you haven't noticed, we disabled the anonymous review button. So sorry for the inconvenience this might cost!

Page Break

XxXxX!SPORK!XxXxX

"Leon, are you going to go to the pet shop later?" Detective Jill Freshney asked her blonde partner.

"Yeah, probably. Why, what's up?" Leon asked looking at the blonde female.

"No reason. So, what's in the box?" Jill asked pointing at the white box on Leon's desk.

"It's for someone, what's it matter to you?" The blonde man asked glaring at his partner.

"For Count D?" Jill asked, a grin threatening to form behind her hands.

"Maybe, but then again it has nothing to do with you. So if you please, off my desk now." Leon said waving the woman away.

"Okay Leon, but, just tell him how you feel. You never know, maybe he might feel the same."  
"Yeah right, how I feel. Please." Leon said huffing, standing up and walking away with his box.

"Leon, you silly boy. Stop being so stubborn." Jill said with a smile watching Leon's retreating back.

XxXxX!SPORK!XxXxX

Leon began his trek to the pet shop thinking about all the times he'd barged into the shop, and how Count D never turned him away, many times telling him what he sold and showing him the contract.

'_How long have I had these feelings? Oh man, I'm in deep. And of course, I always bring him some kind of sweet. So, I'm really in love with D hm?'_ Leon thought approaching the pet shop.

Upon reaching the store Leon checked the handle, discovering it was open, he stuck his head in.

"D, are you here?" He called.

Instead of the beautiful face he longed for, he was met by teeth and T-Chan.

"Goddamn it T-Chan! Let go of me!" The detective yelled trying to shake the sheep-tiger off of him.

"Oh Tetsu, what will we do with you?" A slightly feminine voice asked from the shadows.

"D?" Leon asked ask the totetsu released his arm.

"Hello my dear Detective. How are you today?" D asked emerging wearing a dark bleu cheongsam, a golden lion stitched into it with light bleu nearly see-through sleeves.

"Hey D. I brought you some chocolate." Leon said holding out the box to the raven haired kami.

"Oh! Thank-you very much Detective!" D replied, gratefully accepting the box with a wide, heartfelt smile.

"You're welcome." Leon said with a small smile of his own.

'_Tell him how you feel Leon.'_

"Hey um…D, is there any place where we can talk in private? I really need to…tell you something important, well, it's important to me anyways." The blonde said looking away from the kami, a sheepish grin on his face and a light pink dusting across his cheeks.

"Oh? Yes, come with me. Tetsu, be sure to close the shop for me alright?" D said his smile still in place as he led the detective into the back of the shop to one of the many rooms.

"This is my chambers. Now, what did you wish to speak about Detective?"

Leon said nothing, only stepped closer to D. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the crimson ones of the kami in a chaste kiss.

"D-Detective?" D said quietly, his eyes wide.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Leon said turning away, preparing to leave the room.

D's hand shot out and caught the human detective's wrist, effectively stopping him.

"Don't leave!" The young kami cried his voice full of desperation and longing.

"D?" Leon asked turning his face to look at D over his shoulder.

"Please, don't leave Detective, please don't." D pleaded, tears beginning to form in his multi-coloured eyes. Leon turned fully and walked back to the young kami whose tears were beginning to fall. Cupping the raven's cheek with his hands, the blonde wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry. Don't ever cry D. You're too…beautiful to cry."

D pulled his face out of Leon's hands and glared at the blonde.

"Is that it? Is that what attracts you to me? My looks, because I look like a woman?! Because-!" The young kami was cut off in his rant as the human pressed his lips to the crimson one's once again. The kiss was gentle and yet passionate at the same time. D looked away and blushed as Leon pulled back.

"No, I'm not attracted to you because of your looks, they are beautiful, don't get me wrong. But what attracts me to you is…you. The way you move, the sound of your voice, the way you smile when you look at me or your pets, the chime-ish sound of your laugh. I-I fell in love with you D. For who you are. Though, you could do with not killing humans all the time." Leon explained starring into D's gem coloured eyes.

"You…you love me?" D asked, his eyes wide, astonished, yet filled with hope.

"Yes D. I am in love with you." The blonde said pressing his forehead against the kami's.

D smiled and leaned into the detectives chest, said detective wrapping his arms protectively around the kami's body, pulling him close.

"Detective, i-"D started but was silenced be Leon's finger on his lips.

"It's Leon, not detective. No more formalities D." Leon said irritated.

"My apologize Detec-I mean Leon." D said a smile gracing his face again.

"That's the smile I was talking about. You truly seem happy." Leon said happily.

"I am happy. I love you Leon." The kami said burying his face into the detectives' chest to hide the fact his smile fell. _'Even though you are human, I love you deeply my Detective. What would grandfather think I wonder? He would be ashamed of me, but I care not.'_

"I love you too D. I really do." The blonde said placing his hand under the kami's chin, raising his face to his. Leon bent down and placed a kiss on D's lips before pressing their foreheads together.

"I want to stay with you D. Will you allow me?"  
"That's all I ask." D said effectively ending the conversation with a well timed kiss.

Both human and kami smiled into the kiss, thinking of a future together.

~Owari~  
|

Lucy: Sucks, I know. But, hey, first ones usually do, for me at least! Thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it.


End file.
